Kencan atau Olahraga
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Kushina mengajak Naruto kencan, daripada si pirang itu menghabiskan spermanya di dalam kamar sambil membayangkan rekam setimnya. Namun tak disangka, Kushina malah mengajak Naruto berolahraga. PwP, Ooc, typo, Smut


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Kushina**

 **Warning: Incest, Smut, PwP, Lemon, Lime, OOC, Typo, AU, setting: Dunia Ninja, dan yang lain.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Olahraga atau Kencan?**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Enjoy it!**

"Ahh..."

Sebuah suara desahan keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda pirang, ia berada di dalam kamarnya sedang asyik mengocok barang berharga miliknya. Memang benar, untuk seorang remaja seperti Naruto ini, Onani adalah hal yang biasa. Karena hormon di dalam tubuhmu akan sangat bergejolak.

"Sakura- _chan_..."

Onani memang bisa dilakukan dengan cara membayangkan seseorang, dan Naruto sedang membayangkan dirinya bersetubuh dengan Sakura—rekan satu timnya. Agak keterlaluan memang, tapi apa daya? Naruto sering melampiaskannya dengan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, dan itu bertepatan saat Kushina Uzumaki-Ibu Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Pemuda itu menyemburkan cairan putih nan kental tepat di wajah cantik sang ibu.

Kushina terkejut dengan apa yang ada di wajahnya, dia menyentuh cairan putih itu. "Ini…"

Wajah Naruto sudah membiru, ia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya itu akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Ka-kaachan…"

 **Adegan berbahaya! Tak layak untuk dipertontonkan.**

Menit berikutnya, Naruto babak belur di pukul oleh Kushina. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan onani hanya dengan foto milik Sakura, dan keluar tepat di wajahku." Wanita itu sedikit menjilati cairan putih milik Naruto yang masih menempel di tangannya. "Baiklah, tunggu disini!"

Kushina pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih babak belur. Pemuda itu bergumam, "Kaachan sangat kejam."

Setelah beberapa saat, Kushina kembali dengan pakaian kasual miliknya. "Ganti pakaianmu, kita akan pergi kencan."

Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu terlihat terpesona dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Kushina. Rambut merah yang dikuncir ponytail menambah daya tariknya terhadap lelaki. Pakaian yang dikenakannya itu terdiri dari; kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah, menampilkan bahu putih miliknya, lalu celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam, membuat Naruto terpana akan kecantikan Kushina, terutama kedua benda yang menggantung di dada Kushina.

Kushina pun dibuat menyeringai saat Naruto fokus terhadap kedua buah dadanya. Dia tertawa kecil menatap putranya tersebut. "Kalau berani, kau boleh memegangnya."

Naruto langsung tersedak air liurnya. "Se-sebentar, kau mau kencan atau berolahraga?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik.

"Oh, sekalian olahraga mungkin," balas Kushina disertai tawa kecilnya. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu!"

Naruto bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto datang. Dia hanya memakai kaos hitam polos, serta celana training berwarna orange.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Ayo, kita keluar Sochi!"

Dengan gugup, Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari rumah itu untuk berolahraga.

"Lebih baik begini, daripada kau harus mengocok di pagi hari."

Naruto diam tidak membalas pernyataan Kushina, dia masih berlari dibelakang Kushina. Kedua netra sapphire itu terus menatap bongkahan pantat seksi milik Kushina yang bergoyang.

Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya kasar, saat dia disuguhkan dengan sebuah pemandangan indah.

"Hey, apa kau mendengar perkataanku?"

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya!" Dusta Naruto.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Naruto serta Kushina sampai di training ground yang biasa dipakai oleh Naruto untuk berlatih.

Disana, Kushina duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon, dia tersenyum sembari menikmati udara pagi. Sementara itu, Naruto berada di sampingnya, tubuh Naruto bergetar saat dia melihat Kushina yang sedang duduk dengan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, itu membuat 'adik'nyabangun dari tidurnya.

' _Sial!'_ umpatnya di dalam hati saat ia merasakan adiknya terbangun. Iris birunya itu melirik sekilas Kushina yang tengah tertidur, ia menatap tubuh Kushina mulai dari bagian bawah hingga rambut merah indahnya itu. Naruto sekali lagi harus dibuat terpana dengan keindahan tubuh Kushina.

Dengan pelan, Naruto merangkak menuju Kushina. Dia menatap intens wanita berambut merah darah tersebut.

Mungkin kalau Naruto bukan putra Kushina, pemuda itu akan langsung menikahi wanita yang sekarang ini berstatus Janda.

Wajah Naruto merona saat menatap wajah tidur milik Kushina. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau wajah Kushina lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekan seangkatannya. Jujur, Naruto mulai jatuh cinta kepada Ibunya itu.

"Heee, apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu, Sochi?" Tanya Kushina disertai dengan senyuman menggodanya.

Naruto terkejut, langsung mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak batang pohon. "Ka-kaachan!?"

Iris violet itu terbuka, dia menatap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan senyuman yang sungguh menggoda bagi pemuda itu. "Hey, kau terus saja menatap Kaachan? Ada apa hingga kau menatap Kaachan terus?" Kushina pun merangkak mendekati putranya, wanita itu bisa merasakan deru napas yang Naruto keluarkan. Kushina lalu menduduki paha Naruto. " _Adik_ mu bangun Naruto." Jemari lentiknya mulai meremas gundukan yang berada di bawahnya itu.

Naruto meringis merasakan remasan yang diberikan Kushina, kedua tangannya dengan reflek memegang pinggul Kushina.

"Jadi kau sudah berani memegang pinggulku?" Kushina mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. "Nee, daripada kau menggunakan tanganmu, lebih baik kau meminta Kaachan saja untuk melakukan hal itu." Kushina membuka sedikit celana yang dipakai Naruto, ia mengeluarkan benda yang tengah ereksi itu, lalu mengocoknya dengan pelan. "Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Aahh, kaachan…"

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar desahan nikmat yang dikeluarkan Naruto. "Kyaaa…!" Kushina menjerit kecil saat Naruto meremas kedua bongkahan pantatnya itu. "Unngh, Naruto … kau terlalu kencang meremasnya." Ujarnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ma-maaf…"

Kushina mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas, sementara Naruto mulai menurunkan celana pendek yang dikenakan Kushina hingga wanita itu telanjang di bagian bawahnya. "Lihat, basah kan? Ini karena ulahmu Sochi." Kushina menunjukkan area kewanitaannya yang sudah basah akibat cairan miliknya. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab."

"A-a…"

Namun, sebelum Naruto menjawab. Kushina sudah terlebih dahulu menurunkan pinggulnya, dia memasukkan _penis_ Naruto ke dalam tubuhnya. "Aahhnnn … sochi …"

"Kaachan … cium …!"

Kushina mengangguk, wanita itu kemudian merangkul leher Naruto, dan mencium bibir putranya itu dengan lembut sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

Dari kejauhan, rekan Naruto yang ada di Team 7 tengah berdiri mematung melihat sebuah adegan yang sangat panas antara Kushina serta Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sakura."

Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap tajam adegan panas tersebut. Ia seperti sedang menahan amarahnya, aura tidak mengenakan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kakashi melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, dia tahu kalau muridnya yang satu ini sangat terobsesi dengan Kushina Uzumaki. Pernah beberapa kali pemuda Uchiha itu menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Kushina.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat latihan yang lain. Ayo! Sakura, Sasuke!"

Keduanya mengangguk, kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Kembali kepada Naruto, pemuda itu tengah memakai pakaiannya kembali, dia menatap Kushina yang duduk santai sembari menghembuskan napas lelahnya. Wanita cantik itu terlihat puas.

"Sochi."

"Ya? Ada apa Kaachan?"

Kushina pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Hey, umurmu berapa sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah, jawab saja."

"23 mungkin."

Kushina terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian menyeringai menatap putranya. Wanita itu mendorong Naruto hingga punggung pemuda itu menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sochi, apa kau tidak mau punya anak?"

"Ka-kaachan bicara apa?"

"Aku ulangi, apa kau tidak mau punya anak?"

"A-anak?"

Kushina mengangguk senang, iris violetnya terus menatap Naruto. "Iya, anak. Kau tidak mau menjadi orang tua?"

"U-um, a-aku memang ingin berkeluarga sih, ta-tapi … gadis yang kusukai itu …" bibir Naruto terhenti, kedua sapphire miliknya mulai redup.

"Lupakan dia!" ujar Kushina yang menyentuh kedua bahu kokoh milik Naruto. "Aku bisa memberikanmu anak!"

Wajah Naruto terangkat, ia langsung melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, wajahnya langsung merona saat mendengar perkataan dari Kushina. "A-apa!?"

"Lupakan dia, dan aku akan memberikanmu impian." Kushina tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

Pemuda itu dengan susah payahnya, meneguk air liurnya. "Ta-tapi kau Ibuku. Ma-mana bisa aku-"

"Aku tidak peduli Sochi~"

Suara merdu itu membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. Hormon di dalam tubuhnya pun mulai bergejolak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nafsu yang akan meledak.

"Huummm, kau mau lagi Naru- _koi_?" Kushina kembali menggoda Naruto, jemari lentiknya mulai masuk ke dalam celana yang di pakai putranya itu. "Lihat, ereksi lagi 'kan?"

Naruto membuang wajahnya, ia tidak mau menatap wajah cantik ibunya yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. "Ka-kaachan…"

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kushina yang mulai membuka kembali celana Naruto. "Lihat, begitu besar dan … ungghh." Wanita itu mulai mengocok kejantanan Naruto.

"Ka-kaachan, su-sudah … stop!"

"Oke, oke, Kaachan akan menghentikannya." Kushina pun merapikan celana Naruto. "Mari kita pulang."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Kushina yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatap wanita yang tidur disampingnya dengan tangannya yang menjadi bantal wanita itu. Wajah pemua itu langsung membiru, saat dia mengenali rambut merah wanita tersebut.

Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Setelah berolahraga, Naruto dengan wanita itu malah minum Sake, dia dicekoki Sake yang sangat banyak oleh wanita tersebut hingga mabuk berat.

Naruto sendiri tidak sadar jika mereka bakal melakukan hubungan seks hingga tengah malam.

"A-apa yang kulakukan?"

"Engghh…!" Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara erangan erotis dari Wanita itu. "Umm, selamat pagi, Sochi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya wanita itu, dia kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat kepada Naruto. Lalu, wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya tidur. "Kaachan akan membuatkan sarapan, sampai nanti." Kushina mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan kamar itu dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Naruto masih diam mematung saat Kushina dengan santainya mencium bibirnya tanpa sehelai pakaian. _"Astaga, kenapa Kaachan sangat seksi?"_ Ia menutupi wajahnya yang merah pekat itu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Skip time!**

Kushina terlihat berpikir, dia sekarang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sungguh menggoda birahi para lelaki, _tanktop_ hijau tua agak ketat tanpa lengan, lalu celana pendek berwarna hitam. _Tank top_ itu hampir tidak bisa menutupi perut datarnya.

Sementara itu, di depannya ada rekan team dari putranya. Sasuke terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya merona saat Kushina duduk di depannya, sementara Sakura menatap kagum Kushina yang memiliki tubuh indah walaupun sudah melahirkan seorang bayi.

"Maaf kalau aku memakai pakaian seperti ini," ujar Kushina yang kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebentar lagi Naruto akan turun."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu terbuka, seorang pemuda pirang dengan rambut pendek masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia menggendong seorang bayi dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti Kushina.

"Kaachan, Naruko tidak mau lepas." Gerutu Naruto, dia agak kesal karena anak perempuannya itu tidak mau lepas dari dirinya. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kushina. "Oh, Sasuke, Sakura- _chan_? Ada apa kalian kesini?" Kushina beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia kemudian menggendong putrinya itu. Sementara itu, Naruto duduk di sofa keluarga.

"Kami berdua hanya ingin memberikan undangan pernikahan. Bulan depan kami akan menikah." Ujar Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah perkamen yang berisi undangan pernikahan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat untuk kalian berdua! Semoga kalian langgeng." Naruto menerima perkamen tersebut dengan senang hati, ia tersenyum menatap kedua temannya yang sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. "Well, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian, dan tidak bisa memberikan apapun."

Sakura tertawa kikuk. "Ahh, tidak masalah Naruto. Ucapan selamat darimu sudah cukup mungkin, lalu jangan lupa kau untuk datang ke tempat pernikahanku nantinya."

"Um, aku dan Kaachan akan datang kesana, jangan khawatir."

Di lain sisi, Sasuke terus menatap Kushina yang tengah menggendong Naruko, wanita berambut merah itu berdiri tidak jauh dari ketiga orang yang sedang mengobrol itu. _'Sial, aku malah menikah dengan si jidat ini. Bukan dengan wanita merah itu, bajingan ini telah merebutnya dariku.'_

"Baik, kami permisi dulu. Kushina- _san_ , kami pamit pergi dulu, masih ada undangan yang belum di antar."

Kushina menoleh, dia tersenyum manis kepada kedua insan yang akan menikah itu. "Oh, hati-hati di jalan Sakura- _chan_." Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia duduk disamping putranya itu. "Sasuke terus melihatku dari tadi."

"Dia menyukaimu Kaachan."

"Yang benar saja?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya loh."

Kushina terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Aku tidak cocok dengan bocah itu. Lagipula, dia bukan seleraku."

"Iya, hanya aku yang menjadi seleramu Kaachan. Lihat, bagaimana Sasuke tidak? Kau memakai pakaian seseksi ini saat mereka bertamu."

"Apa itu tidak boleh? Padahal hanya di rumah loh."

"Kau mau diperkosa?"

Kushina terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku masih bisa melawan sih, tinggal di remas saja masa depannya." Balas Kushina sembari menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Aku akan ke kamar." Naruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sochi…"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku hamil lagi."

Naruto pun langsung menutup kasar pintu ruang tamu itu, ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

Di sisi lain, Kushina tertawa keras melihat reaksi putranya. "Anak ini akan dinamai siapa ya?" Wanita itu tertawa kecil sambil menggendong Naruko.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **End**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Dah, maaf kalo ada kesalahan.**


End file.
